Misunderstood letter
by Kajune
Summary: When Tsuna receives an unexpected letter from a dear friend, he begins to wonder what is the meaning behind the phrase..."love you, my dear boss.". Slight 2796


**Title** : Misunderstood letter

**Disclaimer** : We do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Friendship / Romance

**Warning** : OOCness.

**Summary **: When Tsuna receives an unexpected letter from a dear friend, he begins to wonder what is the meaning behind the phrase..."love you, my dear boss.". Slight 2796

* * *

**Written by Rochun (ZeRamen) and Kajune**

* * *

Tsuna wanted so much this year to get a gift from Kyoko, on this wonderful Valentine's Day, which, ever since the day he was born, had always been nothing but miserable. After having fought through great terror that was all unsuited for a boy his age, he finally came to believe that maybe...just maybe...this year would be different.

Although he was given no reason to doubt his beliefs, on the day that finally came, he was sent another gift, one he did not expect, nor could have ever imagined to come, _especially_ with a love letter stuck to it.

_To : Boss_

_I want you to enjoy this Valentine's Day._

_I want you to have a happy day. _

_I wish you much love and peace._

_...love you, my dear boss._

The voice of the writer played in his head as he read the note in horror. To be loved in anyway by anyone was by no means hateful, but to think that one of his own _guardians _had fallen for him as he had fallen for Kyoko, was unbelievable.

The sender was non-other than Chrome. It took a few loud bursts of shock before Tsuna proceeded to try and prove that she may have meant it differently than he first thought. To think that Chrome loved him in anyway other than a dear friend was embarrassing, and for all that she had done, it also seemed, very unlikely.

Tsuna proceeded to storm into Kokuyo Land, with his red face and pounding heart. Mukuro - although dumbfounded by the loud entrance - promised he had nothing to do with a gift sent to Tsuna by his _most precious pawn_-no Chrome.

Although a bit skeptical, despite having a long deep - and very-much-objected - trust in Mukuro, Tsuna decided to accept the answer and go find Chrome himself. As much as she was a true and loyal member to the notorious Kokuyo gang, Chrome's friendship with the girls have often brought her on many shopping trips...or so he has heard, and witnessed.

To find a single girl, no matter how unique in appearance, in an entire city, was not easy. He didn't need to search the torn-up Kokuyo Land to know from his heart that she was not there; what reasons he had for this could be contributed to his intuition. Though from time to time as he searched, he wished it had been wrong.

In the end, with his shirt soaked in sweat and his heart beats faster than ever, Tsuna found Chrome, but not with the girls, instead, alone in a park he himself rarely ever visited. Could this be his intuition again? Telling him to take a path he never thought likely to the right? Regardless of how only less than half an hour had passed before finding her, Tsuna blushed as he carefully approached the girl, who sat with her back facing him as she glanced at the pond.

The bench she sat on was fairly wide, but had no one else on it. The entire scenery made her look extremely lonely, as she had been before. Tsuna once again felt dead sorry for her.

...not that he has ever truly stopped feeling that way.

Tsuna took a deep breath, before approaching Chrome."H-hey .." he muttered, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
The girl was taken by surprise, and her whole body tensed when she turned around to see who was talking to her. She let her guard down when she recognized Tsuna. "Boss? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna blushed. He wasn't sure whether to address the letter directly, or just casually talk his way around it. Although even he himself knew that beating around the bush was something that he wasn't good at. He started muttering something, not really sure of what to say, until Chrome interrupted him. "Is it about the letter?"

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat, and he just nodded. He glanced at the mist guardian, who to his surprise wasn't nearly as nervous as him. Quite the opposite, Chrome looked almost calm, a soothing smile decorating her delicate features. It wasn't the usual shy girl he was used to seeing, which made him extremely nervous. "Is everything alright?" He managed to ask, when the embarrassment got overrun by worry. Chrome merely nodded, and turned her glance elsewhere. "I just though I should tell you properly." She closed her hands together, finally showing a little bit of nervousness and embarrassment. "I was told that I should be honest with my feelings."

Tsuna's face went bright red. Was this really possible? Was someone actually going to confess to him? He gulped, trying to calm down. Sure he liked Chrome a lot, but not in the same way he liked Kyoko. But could he really turn her down? He couldn't possibly do something like that, not to a girl as delicate as Chrome. Tsuna wasn't aware of his surrounding anymore. The thumping of his heart was the only thing he could hear, and all he could think of was how sad the girl would be if he turned her down. What caught his attention, however, was when Chrome got up from the bench and walked towards him. She smiled shyly, a light blush covering her cheeks. Tsuna's body temperature was most likely sky rocketing at the moment, he hadn't been so nervous since the time he almost asked Kyoko out.

"Chrome, I-"

"Thank you for everything you've done!"

"...Huh?!"

Tsuna got hit by reality, when the girl in front of him bowed in the traditional Japanese way. "Umm, what's going on?" He nervously asked, sweating from embarrassment. Chrome looked up, and smiled. "I was told that I should write a thank-you letter for the people I care of," she happily explained."I've written one for all of the people who have been nice to me ever since we met."

Tsuna was speechless. Just a thank-you letter? But why on Valentine's day? Not only was he confused beyond words, but when he realized that he had misunderstood the situation got so awkward he had to sit down to breathe. Chrome only stood there, calming herself down. Apparently even a mere thank-you had been difficult for her to say. Tsuna couldn't think straight anymore. For once in his life time when someone was going to confess to him, it wasn't even a confession, but an obligatory letter? _Who even writes thank-you letters these days?!_

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori, the Head Prefect of the Disciplinary committee sneezed.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
